ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fossa dei Leoni
Лучшая фирма в истории фанатского движения миланистов была образована в 1968 году. Среди культовых бригад Италии всех времен Fossa dei Leoni занимает твердое второе место, - сразу после римской CUCS. «Львиное логово» - наиболее долго просуществовавшая итальянская организация фанатского толка, на протяжении 38 лет правившая Курвой Суд. После распада CUCS, «львы» становятся наиболее организованными и самыми многочисленными аппенинскими саппортерами, царствуя в Италии с начала девяностых годов. Вполне понятно, что одним из главных направлений деятельности Fossa dei Leoni всегда оставалась война с интеристами. И на этом поприще, «львы» достигли определенных успехов, - в первую очередь, за счет интриг и закулисных игр, так характерных для всего итальянского футбола в целом. «С незапамятных времен», как гласят фанатские легенды (впрочем, мы не будем обращать внимания на не имеющие цифр, полумифические сказания, и назовем точную дату – с 1975 года) самыми близкими друзьями интеристских мобов были фирмы, объединенные в мощнейшую, экстремистскую группировку Ultras Tito, названную так по имени экс-футболиста генуэзского клуба Тито Чучироне. Интеристы никогда не враждовали генуэзцами, а по прибытии «Команды Тито» в гости, устраивали теплый прием, который заканчивался совместными распитиями спиртных напитков. Но в 1991 году лидеры Fossa dei Leoni отправились в Геную, где назначили встречу с основателями Ultras Tito в одном из ресторанов. Встреча носила ознакомительный характер, беседы велись на общие темы, но дело не в этом. Пока лидеры группировок вели разговоры «за жизнь», один из членов команды «львов» сделал несколько фотографий происходящего события. На следующий день, фотографии мирно беседующих за одним столиком миланистов и «титовцев» появились у всех без исключения лидеров фирм «Интера». Основатель интеристской группы Boys сказал следующее: «Мы можем простить генуэзцам все, что угодно. Но только не связь с BB». Таким образом, теплым отношениям фирм «Интера» и «Сампы» пришел конец. 16 лет дружбы были вычеркнуты из памяти, словно страшный сон. Одной из самых таинственных загадок итальянского саппорт-движения является распад Fossa dei Leoni, датированный маем 2006 года. До сих пор, точно неизвестно, почему это произошло; все опрошенные члены фирмы категорически отказываются говорить на данную тему. И пока свет на событие, потрясшее всю фанатскую Италию, не пролит, нельзя сказать, какая именно фирма завоюет лидирующие позиции в стане миланистов в ближайшее время. Википедия The Fossa dei Leoni (FdL) was an Italian association of ultras AC Milan founded in 1968. It was the first ultras group to form in Italy. The association was born originally as a group when a group of young supporters started to meet on ramp 18 of popular sectors of San Siro stadium, in Milan, wearing the uniform of A.C. Milan and taking to the stadium flags and confetti. The name was chosen due to the nickname of old AC Milan's stadium. In 1972 they moved from ramp 18 to the middle sector of the stadium. In the same year was created the hymn, inspirated to the Italian movie "L'armata Brancaleone". In that period many Italian ultras groups going identifying themselves in different political ideas and the Fossa identified itself on to left wing, taking always at the stadiums a big banner with a picture of Che Guevara. Due to some order problems with Italian police, from 1975 to 1977 it changed its name in "Inferno Rossonero" (Red-Black Hell). The hymn of the Fossa, based on to the musical theme of Italian movie "L'armata Brancaleone" (1966), has got these words: "Leoni armati stiam marciando siam la Fossa dei Leon...dei leon.. leon.. leon... leon... leon... siam la Fossa dei Leon! Sangue! Violenza! Fossa dei Leoni!" In the years the Fossa became a model for lot of Italian ultras groups and in 1982 it was cited in the Italian movie "Eccezzziunale... veramente". In that movie the starring, Diego Abatantuono, played the role of the group's leader, named "Donato, the ras of the Fossa". The association, after 38 years of activity, was officially dissolved in the date of 17 November 2005 by its members due to some polemics about two robbed banners after the match Milan-Juventus of 29 October 2005. During an internal conflict between Milan's supporters the Fossa dei Leoni was accused to collaborate with DIGOS A special investigation sector of Italian State Police (unacceptable for ultras ideals) to obtain the restitution of the banners and some members of it was threated and attacked. At the end of that conflict the leaders of the group decided to close the experience dissolving it Official communication on FdL website. Other reasons of this conflict are to search in the relationships of the group with two other historical ultras groups of A.C. Milan, Brigate Rossonere and Commandos Tigre, due to its political differences and to a struggle for leadership between Milan's supporters An article about dissolvence of F.d.L., il manifesto (26 November 2005)An article about dissolvence of F.d.L., Indymedia (2005). After various hypothesis to recreate the group, one month later (31 December 2005), it was founded the group "Guerrieri Ultras Curva Sud Milano" composed by lot of former members of the Fossa dei Leoni. Интервью для Green Brigade Celtic Перевод: Offside Magazine '- Можешь ли ты рассказать нам о причине появления Фосса?Было ли это реакцией на активность со стороны Интера или же какие-то присутствовали другие причины ?' -1968(да и все 60 в принципе) были годами не спокойными. Множество социальных волнений,молодежь хотела каких-то движений , изменений. В том числе и на футболе,где молодые люди пытались создать что-то новое, отличное от старой модели. '-Были ли у вас проблемы при создании группы и внедрения стиля ультрас поддержки ? Если да, то какого рода?' -Нет, никаких проблем не было, нас приняли очень хорошо. Проблемы начались позже, после первых столкновений с другими ультрас. '-Как была структурирована ваша группа и как принимались важные решения?' -Изначально был своеобразный совет из 15 человек(похоже на совести директоров) и «председатель». Они то и принимали все решения.В последствие,примерно в начале 80х, более молодое поколение( в состав которого входит ваш покорный слуга) настояло на том, чтобы решения принимались всеми членами группы на общем еженедельном собрании. '-На сколько много человек насчитывала ФДЛ(с самого начала до момента роспуска)?' -Наш пик-это 10 000 членов( специфика в том, что членство обновлялось каждый год).Однако, с момента основания, до момента роспуска не дошел почти никто.Кто — то приходил всего на одну игру, не более того. Лично я пришел на стадио в 71 году и остался до самого конца.Мне довелось стать одним из тех, кто держал связь между поколениями ультра Милана. '-Как приходили люди в ФДЛ? Каковы, так сказать, критерии отбора?' -Да ничего особенного.Это были те люди, которые особенно активно мутили перформанс или же были в первых рядах на улице.Спустя некоторое время они входили в «круг избранных»)). '-Расскажи нам, как было устроенно общение и коммуникация в группе? Ведь эра интернета и мобильной связи не сразу наступила)' -Опять же все просто:встречи каждую неделю . С теми же, кто жил вне Милана, было налажено почтовое сообщение.Определенный круг людей вообще состоял из друзей, которые виделись каждый вечер.Живое общение, никакого интернета) '- Расскажи о самых запоминающихся моментах , которые ты пережил в Фосса' -Интересных случаев было много.Совсем уж памятных,если вспомнить… пожалуй несколько.Первый, это когда мне предложили стать одним из членов совета ФДЛ. Я был очень счастлив)) Второй момент-это финал против Стяуы в Барслоне.Тогда мы с Бригадой ( Brigata Rossonere) вывезли примерно 10 000 человек и организовали неплохой перф.Еще один запоминающийся, хоть и очень печальный момент,-это когда мы приняли решение о самороспуске. В конце совещания ,когда все 500 человек вышли на улицу, мы запели нашу песню.Это было красиво и очень грустно.Опять же памятный момент-в мае 1988 года в Неаполе мы оформили чемпионство.Или победа над Юве в Манчестере в ЛЧ или 2 дерби в ЛЧ против Интера. Много подобных моментов было). '-Самый запоминающийся перформанс?' - Ооох .Ну ,это очень сложно сказать. Возможно это было на матче Милан-Реал( 5:0) в 1990 . Так же отлично выступили на дерби (3:2, хотя проигрывали 0:2) '-На сколько много средств отнимает подготовка к перформансу (объем работы, люди и тд)?' -Ежегодные расходы на деятельность группы были достаточно высокими (хореография, выезда, баннеры). То же самое можно сказать и о людских ресурсах и потраченных усилиях.Задачу немного упрощала наша организованность. Существовали многочисленные группы с четко поставленной задачей (продажа билетов, продажа шарфов-кепок-футболок, ECC, организация выездов,корео и тд). Например: большая корео сделал в честь победы в чемпионате 1993 года, обошлась нам в рассчитанной по стоимости 4 миллиона лир (около 1900 €) и отняла 3 месяца, на подготовку. '-Изыскания финансов каким способом проходили?)' - Да как у всех:продажа мерча( футболки, шарфы, кепки и тд и тп) '-Поговорим о старом -добром ультра-насилии) Были ли столкновения, которые выделялись из ряда прочих?' -О ,как же их было много). Как-то два поезда встретились на маленькой станции.Вроде бы ничего примечательного.Кроме того факта, что в одном были люди из Сампдории, а в другом мы.Ох и отожгли же мы тогда. Любой выезд в Турин.Локальное дерби . '-Были ли у вас дружеские отношения с итальянскими ультрас ? И сохранились ли они по сей день?' -Лично у меня были друзья в Турине, Риме,Генуе, Болонье( с некоторыми я до сих пор на общении). Клубные же союзы почти все канули в лету. Рома, Больнья,Торино, Дженоа (еще бы- прим . ред), больше нам не друзья. Сегодня мы в хороших отношениях только с Брешией и Реджиной. '-ВЫ придерживались какой — либо политической доктрины?Были ли связи с какими -либо партиями или милитант группировками?' -Я всегда был левым (остаюсь им и сегодня), но итальянские левые , к сожалению, не понимают и не любят ультрас явление (по крайней мере в Милане), поэтому я не особо политически активен. Перед нашим роспуском некоторые из активных членов стали вновь возвращаться к своим взглядам. Однако мы всегда избегали политики на стадионе. '-Против Берлускони протестовали?' -По причинам касающимся футбола и нашего клуба-да.По политическим-нет. '-Как вы думаете, есть еще место для политики на террасах?' -Да, есть, конечно. И жаль,что это в большинстве случаев правые. Правых понять гораздо проще, чем левых.Среда ультрас-это огромный потенциал.Правые понимают это и привносят свои идеи на стадионы. '-Можешь ли ты рассказать нам о своих отношениях с BRN ( Brigata Rossonere) ?' -До начала 90-х годов это была хорошая дружба и полное взаимопонимание! Некоторые из моих самых близких друзей ,я фактически их знаю уже 30 лет ,они все Brigate, даже моя жена оттуда!хахаха. После 90-х годов дружба пошла на спад, но мы по прежнему поддерживали отношения. '-Как вы себя чувствовали, когда FDL распустились? В 2005м образовались огромные пустоты в вашей жизни. Что вы и другие члены вашей бригады думаете делать сейчас?Чем живут бывшие FDL?' -Это сильнейшая боль.И полное бездействие вначале.Жизнь вне «курвы» был для нас чем -то новым .Однако,Милан стал для нас стартом новых отношений.Мы вместе прошли долгий путь. Многое происходило.Но все это сплотило нас.Теперь мы настоящие друзья вне футбола.С некоторыми людьми отношения стали более крепкими, чем были до этого. '-Каково положение ультрас в Италии на сегодня?Что будет происходить в ближайшие месяцы и годы?' -Все очень плохо.Новые законы очень строгие и это точно скажется на олдскульныйх группах.Некоторые уже «продались».Будущее выглядит не очень хорошим. Ну и я не думаю,что есть смысл в том, чтобы поддерживать что-то отличное от той команды ,за которую вы гоняете с детства Примечания